waiting for you
by icywitch
Summary: peterwendy six months after their last adventure another fight begins, peter comes back for wendy and the darling brothers for the final battle. with the ongoing training will peter finally admit his true feelings? pls. RR
1. waiting for you

Waiting for You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I wish Jeremy is mine.  
  
Summary : its 6 months after their last adventure with Peter. Hook planning to kill all of them. Peter comes back for wendy and the Darling boys to fight their final battle. With the ongoing training will peter finally admit his feelings?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wishing

* * *

As night covers a blanket of stars over London, Wendy starts to tell a story for her younger brothers; A story that will never die in their hearts and minds-"Peter Pan". Michael always asks Wendy if Peter will come back, come back and whisk them off their feet and away to Neverland. To lead them into another exciting adventure... Wendy couldn't bear to answer those questions; it has been nearly 6 months since their last adventure. Even though Peter left them with a promise that he'll never forget them. Wendy and her brothers can't help but think that maybe Peter has already forgotten about them.  
  
But she always kept the window open...just in case.  
  
Meanwhile, Peter in Neverland can't stop missing Wendy, Michael, John and the lost boys. So Peter was thinking a surprise visit to them the next day after tomorrow. Knowing Peter would do this, Tinkerbell was boiling with jealousy to the lost boys, Michael, John and especially to... Wendy. So she couldn't stop thinking a bad idea to stop or postpone Peter's visit to them.  
  
Michael can't stop thinking that maybe Peter has already forgotten them. He just can't let out of his mind, the adventure they had in Neverland. So to satisfy himself, he woke Wendy up.  
  
"W...Wendy, W-Wendy... wake up... wake up."  
  
"Ummghh... Michael, what is it? Why are you still awake? It's only the middle of the night."  
  
"Wendy, I can't sleep... I still keep missing Peter until this time."  
  
"Well Michael neither I can't help myself missing Peter...but... you know Peter gave his word that he will never forget us... that's his promise to us and I know he won't break it."  
  
"Will he come back and stay here with us... forever?"  
  
"I'm not sure Michael... Let's go back to sleep. Good night Michael... and sweet dreams" she tickles Michael and said. "Don't let the bugs bite too."  
  
Michael goes back to sleep. But Wendy goes near the opened window, look at the stars in the sky and remember... second star to the right then straight till morning... without knowing it, Wendy falls asleep near the opened window, that she and her brothers never closed it after their trip in Neverland, hoping that someday Peter will come back and never forgot them.  
  
At that time their mother, Mrs. Darling, goes to the nursery room to check on them. Sewing Wendy near the opened window sleeping soundly, she didn't wake Wendy up to go back to her bed, but she just kiss Wendy on the forehead and saying: "Sweet dreams... My little angel." She also did it to the boys.  
  
Tinkerbell, who was thinking how to postpone Peter's visit to London, thought that she's gonna tell Peter that she sense that Captain Hook is still alive after the incident happened almost 6 months ago, but she didn't know that she going to tell Peter was true.  
  
Meanwhile, Captain Hook was in his cabin to take a very long rest after those terrifying days he had with Peter last 6 months, that he almost die in that incident. Waiting for a good time to finish Peter, with his shining hook. He also planned to kidnapped Wendy and the boys, kill them one by one in front of Peter. "Hahahahaaaaa, this will be great!!! I just can't imagine Peter's expression or face will look like when it comes to this situation. Whahahahahaaaaa!!!" Going outside his cabin, for a long time he can't bear to stand when he got great injury in his feet.  
  
"Smee... Smee... !!! It's time... to hunt... and bring the fly and his followers to me... , tell everyone in this ship... to land... and find for them... !!! Whahahahahaaaaa!!!"  
  
"But... Captain Hook... who were we suppose to hunt and bring them to you? Who's the fly and his followers?" He said while he's laughing like someone had tickles his feet.  
  
"Nonsense!!! You don't even know them? Hahh? Because of that fly I almost... nearly... d...d...died!!!"  
  
"Ohh, now I get it, It's P...Peter Pan!"  
  
"Don't you say that name again or else... I'll... I'll kill you!!!"  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
"Right, now do what I asked you to do!"  
  
Smee was scared, that if he didn't do it, he will be killed by Hook, but something still bothering his mind, he just want to stay out of trouble that may happen if Hook's plan didn't work. Maybe this time he can't survive and be killed by Peter with his small but sharp dagger.

* * *

A/N: hey guyz! please review. This my first time writing a fic, so I'm wishing that all of you enjoyed reading this. Sorry for any grammar errors.but I'll promise I'll keep improving. 


	2. forget me not

**THE PROMISE  
  
Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this fic  
  
**Chapter 2  
  
Forget me not**

* * *

"Wendy... dear, your father and I talked last night... and we think... tonight is the right time that you should sleep to your own room. Cause you're in the right age... hope you understand this..." Mrs. Darling said to Wendy.  
  
"But..., mother could it be tomorrow night please... just for tonight?"  
  
"Ok. But... starting tomorrow night you'll be sleeping in your own room... ok? Is that clear Wendy?"  
  
"Yes" with a sad feeling in her heart.  
  
While Wendy was going to school, her mother usstill talking to her father about Wendy's transfeer to her own room.  
  
"Are we so cruel to our daughter? You see... she looks so... so... so..."  
  
"Upset? Well, darling I think we did the right thing for her, she must go on with her life... she can't stay young forever... in this world, everyone grows old..."  
  
"BUT our Wendy..."  
  
"Don't worry, she will move on with her life..."  
  
"Ok dear... hope we did the right thing for her..."  
  
"So, I'm going to work. Bye dear..." With a kiss on the cheek of Mrs. Darling, he went out of the house.  
  
At Neverland, Peter was thinking how he could impress or surprise Wendy and the boys when he visited them in London. Could he take them to Neverland and will not allow them to go back with their parents and stay young forever like him?  
  
Tinkerbell thought this is the right time to tell Peter, her plan to postpone Peter's visit to them, that Hook is still alive... "Hahahaha... This will be great." Thinking also that if her plan didn't work there is still a backup plan... so Peter will have no choice but not to bring them back to Neverland.  
  
But still in Captain Hook's ship....  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh...... I can feel my success..... I can feel it... hahahaha... this time I will soon win this fight against Peter... I can feel it....yeah, hehehehehe"  
  
But some of his crew were talking....  
  
"Isn't it Captain is a little bit of stupid talking with himself that no one is listening to him what he is talking about???!!!"  
  
"Yeah I think so... hehehehehe...." His crew said while laughing.  
  
At nighttime before Wendy goes to sleep. She looked at the window, thinking that Peter had forgotten them already. And she and her brothers should go on with their life.  
  
"Maybe mom and dad were right then... there's nothing gonna change, if I don't moved on with my life. Maybe they're right..."  
  
"Wendy, but we should wait for Peter. He will still come back!!"  
  
"No, maybe I made a mistake. He would not come back for us. He's busy with his life and we should forget about him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"He is just an illusion... a dream... just a... creation.... of our minds."  
  
"No...He's not...... he will come back for us.... Wendy, he is just somewhere here with us..."  
  
"No... if he is around he wouldn't leave us like this and worry about him for months"  
  
"so...he's just a dream?"  
  
After their little talk, Michael's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Wendy, if he is just a dream... please tell stories of his adventures so even he's- not in our hearts he will still live in our minds. Is it ok?"  
  
"It's ok with me."  
  
While the boys are already sleeping, Wendy looked again at the window, deciding if she'll closed it or not....

* * *

A/n: sori this is the true title of the chapter because i had my camping and I forgot to put the title. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please read and keep reviewing. Enjoy reading. 


	3. the new guy

**THE PROMISE  
  
Chapter:3  
  
The new guy  
  
Disclaimer**: I don't own them. Wished jeremy's mine!

* * *

Wendy decides her final decision. Before she'll close the window, she looked at the stars like wishing there will be a miracle happened that Peter will just appears in front of her for the last time so she can probably say her good bye. But believing she's just fooling herself. "Well, Peter maybe this is the end of my dreams and I decided to forget you, that once I met you and loved you. Sorry, good bye." while whispering this to herself, a river of tears came out of her eyes, then she closed the window and tries to sleep.  
  
In morning, Wendy wakes up early to get to school, seems she had already forget Peter and her attitude has come back when she still hadn't met Peter before.  
  
"Morning mom, dad." big smiles came out of her lovely face.  
  
"Morning dear, so ready for school?" Mr.Darling asked happily.  
  
"Yup. Where's Michael, John?" She asked like her old attitude.  
  
"Well, you woke up early. Can you wake them up?" Mrs. Darling said.  
  
"Sure mom!!"  
  
She goes upstairs then Mr. and Mrs. Darling looked at each other with a big surprised on their face.  
  
"She's back to her old attitude. I'm happy for her. She'd moved on." Mrs. darling said.  
  
"I told yah dear. A little advice to her will changed her. Seems she forget about Peter after all."  
  
"I'm proud of our daughter, dear.."  
  
As she goes to her classroom. Some of her classmates are having a little chat about a new transfeer student, that they will all gonna meet this morning. They are talking about where do this new transfeer student came from... As the bell rings they all enter the classroom and ready for the class. When the teacher finally came in the classroom, telling them,"Class, your room is lucky cause a new transfeer student will be with you all, until the end of the school year. Here is Warren Daniel Mckinsey. Please, Warren introduced yourself to the class."  
  
"Hi! I'm Warren Daniel Mckinsey. You guys can just call me Warren. I'm 13 year old. I came from Spain. I was born here and leaved at the age of 4 because of my father's business. But now, I will live here for the rest of my life. So I'm glad to see you all, as my new classmates."  
  
"Thank you, Warren so please join us and take a seat at the back beside that young lady."  
  
That young lady is Wendy. While Warren is coming near to her, a face that she remembers, so familiar, sweet face, lovable, generous - Peter Pan.  
  
"Peter???" she asked  
  
"Sorry, I'm not that guy, you've must be mistaken. By the way I'm Warren and you are?"  
  
"Ohh, I'm so sorry. I'm Wendy Darling and nice to meet you."  
  
Still her eyes can't let off Warren's face that keep on reminding Peter.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys. I'm so so sori dat i didn't upload for a month. lot of assignments.but promise I'll upload at least twice a month and I'll improve the story plot. also changed the title of this story to "the promise". and the second chapter to "forget me not". sori. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed and gave me some advices, I really appreciate it. hope you enjoy reading and plzzzzz REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
